A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors
A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors is a 1987 American slasher fantasy film and the third film in the Nightmare on Elm Street series. The film was directed by Chuck Russell, written by original creator Wes Craven and co-written by Bruce Wagner and starred Craig Wasson, Heather Langenkamp, Robert Englund and Patricia Arquette in her first role. It is the sequel to A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge and is followed by A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. Plot Two years after the events of Freddy's Revenge, Kristen Parker is troubled by nightmares of Freddy Krueger. She has a nightmare which she is chased by Freddy who slashes her wrists. However, upon waking, it appears to Kristen's mother that Kristen has slit her own wrists in a suicide attempt. Kristen's mother admits her to the hospital and Kristen becomes hysterical at the threat of sedation by hospital staff. Her fears are only quelled by the appearance of Nancy Thompson who gains Kristen's trust by finishing a nursery rhyme about Freddy and recognizing a scale model of her own home Kristen had crafted out of papier-mâché. Other patients in the same ward as Kristen include Philip, a talented puppet maker, Kincaid, a tough guy with attitude problems, Taryn, a former drug addict, Joey, a boy so traumatized that he refuses to speak, Will, bound to a wheelchair after a failed suicide attempt and Jennifer, an aspiring actress. Nancy has joined the hospital as a dream therapist and begins working with Neil, a doctor who has previously attempted to convince patients that their dreams cannot harm them and Max, an orderly at the hospital. The ward which Kristin and the other children are placed is managed by Dr. Simms. That night, Kristen again has another nightmare about Freddy. However, during her encounter, Kristin is able to pull Nancy into her own dream. Nancy saves Kristen from Freddy's attack and he immediately recognizes her. The two escape Freddy. Meanwhile, Nancy attempts to get Neil to prescribe medication, called Hypnocil, that will suppress the patients' dreams, but he is unwilling to move forward. That night, as Philip is dreaming, one of his puppets becomes Freddy. He slashes out the veins and tendons on Philips arms and feet, turning him into a human puppet, and walks him up to a top window of the hospital. Freddy then cuts his "strings" and Philip falls from the window and dies. The staff believe that Philip committed suicide. The next night, Max allows Jennifer to stay in the TV room, because she was distraught from Philip's death. She nods off and Freddy appears on the television. As she walks toward it, Freddy's arms protrude from the sides of the TV and his head pushes up underneath the antenna. He grabs her and smashes her head into the TV, electrocuting her. The next morning, Nancy reveals to the other patients who Freddy is and that the patients are the last of the children who lived on Elm Street. She also explains that Kristen's ability to pull people into her dreams is just the advantage they need. Nancy and Neil experiment with the patients in a form of group hypnosis and group dreaming. At first, they do not realize that they are dreaming and attempt to leave, but they soon find out that they are wrong. While in the group dream, each of the patients exhibit extraordinary powers or abilities, as Nancy explained they had in their most wonderful dreams and describes them as battling abilities against Freddy on his turf. However, Joey had wandered off during the dream and is captured by Freddy, disguised as a nurse to whom Joey is very attracted. He is tied to bed posts above a fiery pit and left defenseless. When the group awakens from the dream, they discover Joey is comatose. Their deaths coincide with the appearance of a nun, Sister Mary Helena who tells Neil about Freddy's origins as "the bastard son of a hundred maniacs" and that the only way to defeat him is to lay his bones to rest. As a result of Joey's coma and the suggestion of the Hypnocil, Nancy and Neil are fired and Dr. Simms orders mandatory nightly sedation for the remaining patients. Based upon the details Sister Mary Helena shared with Neil about laying Freddy's bones to rest, he convinces Nancy to reach out to her father, Donald Thompson, the only person who knows where Freddy's remains are hidden. Donald refuses when Nancy asks for his help. Neil receives a page from the hospital, and immediately calls. Taryn answers and explains that Kristen had acted up, was sedated and locked into the quiet room as per the orders of Dr. Simms and she begs for help. Neil confronts Nancy's father and they finally leave to collect Freddy's remains while Nancy returns to the hospital to conduct another group dream session in order to rescue Joey and defeat Freddy. Kristen is able to pull Nancy, Kincaid, Taryn and Will into her dream, but the group is quickly split-up. Taryn is pulled into an alley behind Jake's bar where she used to go to do drugs. Then, Freddy appears and Taryn tries to fight him. As she is backed up to the alley wall, Freddy's fingers turn to syringes and Taryn's needle marks enlarge and begin pulsating. Freddy injects her with ten syringes full of drugs and she was killed. Will is pulled into the same hallway which Tina, an earlier victim of Freddy's, began her first nightmare. A giant, lethal wheelchair appears at one end of the hallway and Freddy appears at the other, taunting him. The wheelchair speeds towards Will and he dodges it, but receives a slash to his leg. As the chair heads for him again, Will becomes the wizard master, destroys it and attacks Freddy, but Freddy overpowers him and stabs him. Kristen, Nancy and Kincaid find Joey, but also encounter Freddy who again battles the group. However, Freddy disappears just as Neil and Donald begin to lay his bones to rest. Freddy possesses his earthly remains, kills Donald and returns to the dream world to defeat Nancy and the others. In the ensuing battle, it appears the group defeats Freddy and Nancy is visited in the dream by the spirit of her father who explains that he has "crossed over". However, while embracing Nancy, the spirit of Donald is revealed to be Freddy in disguise who stabs Nancy with his glove. Kristen attempts to kill Freddy on her own, but Nancy comes from behind and stabs Freddy with his own glove just as Neil (in the conscious world) throws holy water and places a cross on Freddy's bones. Freddy is killed as Kristen cradles a dying Nancy in her own arms. At Nancy's funeral, Neil again spots Sister Mary Helena in the cemetery and leaves the service to address her. However, when he moves to where he saw the nun, he discovers a tombstone dedicated to "Mary Helena—Amanda Krueger", revealing that Sister Mary Helena was in-fact the mother of Freddy. The film ends with Neil sleeping in his own bed with the Malaysian dream doll and Kristen's model of 1428 Elm Street. As he sleeps, the bedroom light in the model comes on, revealing that Freddy is still alive and setting up a new installment . Category:Nightmare on Elm Street Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Live-Action Movies